The Just Friends
by waxonwings
Summary: Lemony one-shots between the girls and possibly a few other characters, Sparia emphasis, but other pairings will be seen. If you'd like to see a certain pairing, please let me know c: I update on a request only basis. You have to give me something to write about.
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer and Aria.**

Spencer's eyes slid open to the sight of a bare, milky back. She lifts a single finger and runs it down the spine, sending a chill running. She rolled over and onto her back, staring at the canopy of satin above her bed. Just like a princess'.

"Are you awake?" She murmured, leaning over to kiss Aria's shoulder.

"Am now." She replied, squirming away from her friend's tickly touch and rolling over to face her. Spencer's brown eyes reflected the morning sunlight like chocolate topaz, and the right side of her soft lips curled into a smile.

"Hmm." Spencer hummed, throwing the blankets off of the pair and maneuvering to straddle her naked friend. The soft touch of her skin brought heat to Spencer's chest, and she tucked a strand of hair behind Aria's ear.

"I'm hungry." Aria said, voice dripping with suggestion.

"Hmm… and what do you want me to do about that?" Spencer arched her back to lower her chest to Aria's face. Aria placed one quick kiss between her breasts before sliding out from beneath her.

"To be continued." She grinned, "I really am hungry." Spencer faked a pout, pushing out her lower lip.

"Oh, don't make me feel bad." She teased, running her fingers through Spencer's hair. "I'll make it up to you."

"Pinky promise?" Spencer asked. In response, Aria stuck out her pinky and shook Spencer's.

"Yeah. I can't hear you over my roaring hunger. Will you please cook me food?"

"That's not the way to get what you want."

"I have a hunch I'm going to get it anyway."

"She held her hands together, smiling to cover up the adoration in her eyes. She felt the warmth of the sun on her bare skin, a sun ninety three million miles away lending warmth to her. The soft carpet snuck between her toes, and she felt almost criminally happy.

"Patience, grasshopper. We'll get to that." The lake house was bound to be deserted at least until June, so Spencer cracked a window when they reached the frost-bitten kitchen, hit by a cold ball of snowy air and lit a cigarette off the stove burner.

She took a long drag as Aria sorted through the pantry, no fresh food to be found.

"Does your family have a non-perishables fetish?" She teased, rolling a can of beans over her hands.

"Har, har." Spencer said mockingly, flicking ash onto the marble countertop. Aria endeavored next to find something with which to open her can of baked beans, and something to bake it in.

"Second drawer on your left." Spencer offered. Aria leaned over the island and pursed her lips like a fish, receiving a mostly- burnt out cigarette. It hung precariously out of the left side of her mouth as she dug through the drawer, finally finding a can opener.

"I win!"

"You cheated."

"You're just a sore loser." She ruffled Spencer's hair, blowing smoke rings in her face.

The smell of barbecue sauce filled the room as she cracked the can, followed gas as she fumbled with the stove unsuccessfully.

"Have you never worked a gas stove before?" Spencer huffed growing impatient. Well, she was hungry too!

"Guilty." Aria grinned sheepishly.

"Let me do it." She swept the ashes in front of her into the stainless steel trash bin and flicked it on single-handedly. The pile of beans sputtered appreciatively above the new heat.

"Okay." Aria pushed her out of the way and into the edge of the counter.

"Ouch!" She growled. "Asshole."

"I come by it honestly, Spence."

"Make me some coffee before I kill you, you adorable bastard." She returned to her perching place on a barstool on the other side of the island, elbows resting on the ice cold countertop. She decided another cigarette was in order and lit one immediately, rolling a decorative orange from the fruit basket back and forth between her idle hands.

Even without turning to check, Aria knew it was another smoke she was smelling and let Spencer know what she thought of her habit, "You're too pretty for lung cancer."

"I'll keep that in mind, Captain Hypocrisy." She said sardonically as she failed at mimicking Aria's smoke rings.

"I'm a social smoker, for your information."

"What does that even mean?"

"I only get stressed enough to smoke when I'm around you assholes." She stirred the beans with a fork, producing an awful scraping sound against the bottom of the pan. "So you're all giving me lung cancer."

"Cute." Spencer was much too engaged in the conversation at this point to sit still, and she removed herself once again from her chair and returned to Aria's side.

"Kiss me." Aria ordered, feeling Spencer's smoky breath on the crook of her neck. She pulled the cigarette from her mouth and placed it in Aria's and did as she was told, nibbling and suckling, guided by her friend's moans.

Aria maneuvered herself around to face her, leaning her chin onto Spencer's neck. She felt little twinges in her core, and grabbed Spencer's hand and guided it up and down her body.

"Close your eyes." Spencer breathed, running her hands over Aria's breasts. She obliged, biting her lip to subside her moans. The beans behind them sizzled, much to their dismay. The pulled away, Spencer still eyeing her friend hungrily.

Aria put flicked the cigarette out the window and into a snowbank, which earned her a quick hiss from the extinguished flame and a playful slap on the shoulder from Spencer.

"You're really hot when you smoke. You look lie dirty Sandy from the end of Grease." Aria mumbled, stirring the attention-deprived food in front of her.

"I'm actually hot all of the time."

"Well, when you put it that way…" She decided the beans were hot enough for her liking and pulled a hot pad from the drawer to her left (She saw it in there while looking for the can opener). Spencer received a spoon and the pan was unceremoniously dropped atop the hot pad in front of her.

"Bon appetit."

"Mmmm." Spencer rubbed her belly sarcastically.

"Fuck you, beans are good." She took a heavy spoonful, waiting for Spencer to follow suit. She tasted them apprehensively. "The nourishment is palatable."

"Millard Fillmore." Aria nodded. Spencer was astounded that she got that reference. No one ever did.

"I'm smarter than you give me credit for, Spencer."

"I believe you." She shoveled more beans into her mouth.

"My damn mouth still tastes like cigarettes." She chuckled, scraping the last stray beans off the walls of the pan.

As she loaded the dirtied items into the dishwasher, Spencer scraped the fuzz off of her teeth and tongue with her finger. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten her toothbrush. Her eyes instinctively traced her naked friend's form as she scrubbed the pot. Her hand rested on her cheek to obscure the smile that was conquering her lips.

"Stop looking at my ass." Aria read her mind once again, turning to smirk at Spencer.

"You'd stare at your ass too. It's perfect." She complimented. Aria groaned sarcastically, and spanked herself quickly with her free hand.

"She touched the butt!" Spencer gasped. Aria laughed suddenly, "That was not what I thought you'd say."

"Finish uuuupp." Spencer whined. "We have unfinished business."

"You can have your way with me, just wait till I'm good and ready." Aria chastised, shutting off the sink after what seemed to Spencer like an eternity. Deliberately taking her time, she meticulously wiped stray water droplets from the counter.

This was taking too long, Spencer decided. She pushed herself up and paced across the room, taking the smaller girl in her arms.

"Spencer!" She struggled, but she was just over 100 pounds and Spencer's superior size meant no contest as she lifted her off the tile and placed her on the island.

"Hmm… What to do, what to do…" Spencer said in false consideration, she knew exactly what she was going to do. She pulled a handful of ice cubes from the fridge and plopped them into a glass.

The first was run up and down Aria's thighs, sending shivers through her body. She sucked the second one into her mouth and kissed Aria greedily, their tongues sliding over the cold. Aria cried out as Spencer's hand slid downward and teased her folds. She straddled her leg, grinding slowly as she pulled a third ice cube from the glass and slid it inside her friend. Aria cried out in a mixture of shock and pleasure.

"Oh, God." Aria breathed, fists balled. "Another."

But instead, Spencer switched out positions, head between Aria's legs. She ran her tongue through the folds, strategically avoiding that one special spot. Aria knots her fingers through Spencer's hair, pushing her closer. She tasted her, ice cold and sweet.

"Do another." Aria muttered. This time, Spencer listened. She pulled a fourth and rubbed is into Aria's clit, and plunged it inside of her, earning her a sharp gasp. She planted kisses on her skin, feeling the contrast of the warmth of her skin and the freezing cold of the ice inside of her.

"More." Aria begged, breaths coming in sharp gasps, teeth chattering. Spencer adored the feeling of power, the total surrender the spunky girl was giving her. Aria was bordering an ice cold, fiery hot orgasm, and it was up to Spencer to give it to her. She relished the control, sucking the diminished ice cubes from her friend as she cried out.

"Fuck, Spencer." She growled, voice low and guttural.

"You'd want to." Spencer chuckled.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Aria exclaimed, readying her own hand to finish herself off. "Just stay still and look pretty."

"Okay, _okay._" Spencer laughed, plunging her tongue back into her friend and sucking aggressively. She was still cold inside, but had all but forgotten the ice cubes, Spencer's tongue was a fantastic replacement. Her fingers rubbed her clit, working up and down in harmony with her tongue.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Aria cried, before finally clenching her teeth and moaning in ecstasy. Spencer returned to a standing position on the floor, satisfied and looking rather smug.

"You asshole." Aria shoved her with all the urgency she could muster in her relaxed state.

"I come by it honestly."

"Next time, it's your turn."


	2. Chapter 2

POV Spencer

I close my eyes and sink further into his shoulder. He smells like the woods and too much yard work. He breathes quietly, so quietly I wonder a few times if he's gone completely still. Noncommittally, I swipe through my Facebook newsfeed, occasionally pausing to scorn or huff. The cicadas chirp, building towards a crescendo. The sweet sound of all of nature trying to get laid.

Alison's out with god-knows-who, probably brushing up on her skills of emotional manipulation. Good. Let them deal with her for once. My arm buried beneath Toby's starts to fall asleep, but I don't yank it out. At least, not until my phone chimes.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie. What are you up to?"

I had maneuvered into a sitting position, but her words are sharp and I retreat into his arms again. "Toby and I are watching a movie, do you need anything?" My voice comes out more defensive than I'd wanted it to.

"Just you…" She murmurs.

"Oh god, are you drunk?" I cough.

She laughs enormously, "Negative. Really, though, you have _got _to be here."

"And where's that?" Toby is fidgeting uncomfortably beneath me.

"My place." Just like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm with Toby, Alison."

"We all do things we don't like, even if we don't have to…" One of these days, I'm going to write an entire book of things this girl says. As if they're no big deal, she just tosses them at you when you least expect it.

"Can I get rain check, Ali?"

"Spencer…" She drags my name out like taffy. I can almost feel her breath through the phone.

I sigh. "Fine. I'm on my way." I hang up immediately.

Toby starts a staring contest with the woman onscreen.

"I'm sorry, Toby." He shakes his head. Not wanting to stick around and collect chunks of guilt out of the air like I'm covered in double sided tape, I kiss him quickly on the lips and make my exit.

"Be careful around her. Be as guarded and tactful as you want, she'll still read you like an open book." Toby calls after me.

"I can handle Alison, Toby." I am too far away to hear by the time he responds.

He does not condone. That's okay, though. He doesn't need to.

Mosquitoes hover around my ankles as I trudge through the grass side-yard separating my house from hers. I am going to be puffy and itchy by the time I reach her house. Walking into the sunset means I'm probably going to pick up an optical migraine that'll make me want to tear my eyes out. Other than turning back around, the best thing I can do is squint and walk at a weird angle. I hope Alison's not watching me from her bedroom window. I hope she is.

Toby texts me. I know it's him before I even reach into my pocket to extract my phone. Something in the frequency of the vibration feels… Ominous. I finger the keys through the fabric of my pocket. Something inside me yanks it out and tosses it into a patch of Kelly green grass illuminated gold, and I, hoping it won't rain, proceed to her front door and knock exactly one, two, three times. I should have known it'd be her mother answering the door. A fifty dollar manicure and a baby pink cardigan greet me and I'm pulled inside. Her house always smells like perfume and fresh linen.

"Send her up!" Alison calls from upstairs, even though no one has announced my presence. Mrs. D and I nod at each other and I start up the staircase.

School pictures of Alison and Jason adorn the walls. Ali is strange. She never had braces, but her teeth are perfect. In every picture, she just looks like a smaller variation of herself now. She never had the chubby baby cheeks, which took Hanna until sophomore year to fully shed. I have never seen the tiniest blemish on her face.

She meets me halfway down the hallway.

"Are the others here?"

"They were."

I try to inquire further, but none of the words in my head actually make it out of my mouth.

"What was so important?" I inquire.

"I miss you when you're not here, Spencer. And when I know you're with Toby… it gets worse. You're my best friend, you know." I watch the air blasting from the vent fly between the fibers on the rug.

"You know what I was thinking, Spence?" She pulls me by my wrist and into her bedroom.

"What's that?" I braid the tassels on one of her pillows as I sit down on her bed.

"Boys are stupid."

"Why?"

She joins me on the side of the bed. "I don't know." She presses her lips onto my shoulder, then moves them to make room for what she's about to say. "Is Toby okay with us being friends?"

"He doesn't need to be."

"Of course not, sweetie." She draws circles on my knee. My muscles tense, feet hovering a quarter inch above the floor. "Spencer, how old are you?"

"Fifteen." She's a year older than me. I'm a junior, but I started school early and most of my friends are at least a year older than me.

"You know, a couple centuries ago and you'd already be waiting on your second child while your husband chopped wood. But you're a virgin, aren't you?'

I propel off the bed and pace in front of her desk. I want to ask her about the crumbled up piece of notebook paper, but she'd think I was trying to change the subject. "You don't need to know that, Alison."

"So you're not? That's okay, too. Who was it?" She smiles conspiratorially.

"Ali, I-" I try to evade, but she's relentless.

"I lost mine when I was thirteen. Kind of young, sure, but he was bigger than me and there wasn't much I could do." She shrugs it off casually. I choke on thin air.

"I'm a virgin, Alison."

"We can change that, you know. I could find you a nice guy, god knows you'll never do it with Toby." She tucks hair behind my ear. "Or I could do it for you, it'd be quick and no one would even have to know."

"What the hell are you doing?" I whip around to face her, my hair hitting her in the face.

"Don't pretend like you haven't thought about this. Just kiss me, just once."

"Why are you doing this, Ali?"

"I just don't want to see you… hurt. And this world…" Her lips meet my neck. "Will only hurt you, sweetie. I love you too much to just let that happen, Spence." I grimace, forbidding myself to enjoy her touch. She grabs my hand and leads it down her body. "You deserve so much better than what you've been getting. I can give that to you, you know."

I tense even further.

"My God, Spencer. If you don't want to, just say so. I'm not going to _rape_ you." She yanks herself back and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I want to."

"That's what I thought. I really do like you best. You know just what you want. You're so beautiful, Spencer." She roams my body with her hands, with such attention I'm sure she could sculpt me blindfolded just from memory. It takes honest effort not to shiver. I do not speak. I hardly breathe.

I am unsure where to touch her, but she takes my hands in hers and shows me how. "You're good at this." She murmurs as I trail kisses down to her collarbone. "You're very good at this."

"Do you want to keep going?" One of us says as the other's hands conquer a bra clasp. No answer is given.

We only speak in shared air and kisses, so wholly I cannot tell which one of us is which. She breathes me in and I breathe her out. The sun goes down gradually, leaving us to our own devices by the residual light seeping in through her gray curtains. I leave myself a few times, watching from the ceiling as she moves up and down, then up and down again.

In that moment, I cannot see myself anywhere else ever again. I forget all that's happened and let her hold me down and rain down kisses on my skin like flower petals. "Do it. I know you want to do it." I am not moving myself. Something greater than me is converting energy into movement into passion, and I am heaving into her and she is inside of me, filling me fully. She loves me. I am loved, Alison loves me.

She wants me to love her, to hold her to my heart and make her my own. "Do you love me?"

"I love you."

There is nothing more, only me and only her. If I died now, I'd be buried with a smile on my face. She is licking me right where it counts and I clutch fistfuls of blond curls. A hand up my shirt, a hand down my pants.

"You're mine." She mutters. "Mine."

"I'm yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Spezria. **

**A/N: This is an experimental pairing, I wanna see how it goes, since I really like Aria with both Ezra and Spencer. If you'd like to see a certain pairing or request anything else of that nature, go ahead and hit me up, I'm always open for requests. Alright, here goes nothing.**

Ezra ran his fingers through his dark brown locks as he flipped the pancake on the griddle with a quick flick of his wrist. The bacon sizzling to his left was emitting the most tantalizing smell, even though it was vegan, the only way Aria would eat it. He and Spencer had had their turn last time, so they would have wait until the next time to get the real deal.

Aria snuck up behind him, resting her hands on his bare back and rubbing circles on his shoulders. "Where's Spencer?" He asked her, turning around to look down into the girl's eyes. She smiled up at him and planted her face on his sculpted chest.

"In the shower." She responded, pulling back and hopping backwards onto the kitchen counter of his apartment, a beam of sunlight from his windows landing in her lap. "She'll be out in a minute." Aria held her hands open in her lap, catching the sunshine pouring into them, imagining that she was storing it up and saving it for later.

"You can go join her, if you want." Ezra shot her his boyish smile, beating a bowl of eggs with his fork. "This will be a while."

"While that sounds tempting," She admitted, grinning from ear to ear at her boyfriend's suggestion, "I think I just heard the water turn off."

"Damn." He feigned frustration, though really he was excited for his other girlfriend to join them. The girl loved her showers, though, and could lose track of time for up to an hour if you left her. Luckily, though, anticipation of the morning she was going to spend with the other two kept her moving, up until the point where she rounded the corner.

"Hold on, don't move." She said, more to both of them than either one individually, and hurried over to the stove, where they were both within arm's reach. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ezra's neck, sending poorly concealed chills through his body. Her hands found their ways to Aria's bare thighs, drawing circles and raising goose bumps on the smaller girl's skin.

"You two look good." She dragged out the o's in good, grinning at them playfully.

Aria chuckled. "What are you going to do about that?" She teased, leaning forward in her seat to grab Spencer and turn her body to face her, running her fingers through the girl's hair.

"I mean, last night was fun and all, but today is going to be so much better." Spencer said, leaning forward to plant kisses on Aria's neck as the girl squirmed beneath her touch.

"Is that so?" She pressed, throwing her head back in pleasure.

Ezra pulled a handful of plates from the cabinet and began scooping servings of finished food onto them, lining them up neatly on the counter. "Food's ready." He said, pulling the two apart as he laughed at them.

Spencer moved out from between Aria's legs so she could hop off the counter and get her food, snagging her own as she made her way to the couch. Aria threw her legs into Ezra's lap as he sat down, and he put his plate on top of them so he could eat like he was at a table. Spencer sat behind Aria's turned back, the smaller girl leaning into her side. It was hard for her to eat like that, but she didn't really mind. They ate their food hurriedly and dumped the dishes in the sink.

When they were done, Ezra took this opportunity to take Spencer's face in his hands and kiss her heavily, pressing her into the wall. Aria didn't want them to separate, she just wanted in. "Bed. Now." She said, and Ezra lifted Spencer off the ground and she snaked her legs around his waist, nibbling at his neck as he carried her to his bed. When he flopped backwards, she rolled off of him so Aria could take her place, and she could work on their clothes, which she thought would be better on the floor.

Aria pressed her hips into his, softly at first but with increasing energy, feeling him grow hard beneath her. He cried out in pleasure, letting them both know he was on his way. She slowed down, refocusing her attention to his mouth as Spencer mounted him as well, sliding her hands along his length to tease him. He loved his, the torture those two put him through.

The two girls turned to face on another, grinding into Ezra as they did. Their mouths met in a kiss that was more like a battle, a fight for dominance.

Aria wiggle backwards to straddle his face, and he welcomed her eagerly. Spencer took his length in one hand, using the other to ready herself as Ezra watched. He pulled one hand up and offered it to her, and she ran his fingers between his folds as she felt herself growing wetter and more ready for him inside of her. She pushed this thumb onto her clit and rubbed circles with it, unable to resist the urge to buck her hips onto him as he worked her up. He loved watching her face as she moved closer, and the way she cried out as he gave her her first orgasm of the day.

Meanwhile, he was running his tongue along Aria, nibbling at her and licking expertly, knowing enough about just what the girl wanted to know what would drive her crazy. She was moaning like crazy, her mouth still on Spencer's as the two tugged on one another's lips with their teeth.

Finally, Spencer thrust herself onto his length, crying out in pleasure as it filled her. The two girls were driving him crazy, he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to take it, though he wanted it to last as long as possible. As she ground up and down on top of him, as slowly and antagonizing as she could, he took the sexual frustration out on Aria, entering her with his tongue. She cried out as she reached orgasm, dripping onto his face.

"Oh, god, Ezra." She cried out as she finished. "Oh my god." He gave her a minute to recover as she left love marks on Spencer's neck, but got back to work as soon as he could.

Spencer rubbed herself as Ezra pumped in and out of her, overwhelmed by the love she felt towards him and Aria. "I love you." She said, to both of them.

Aria laughed and began to help her out, fingers venturing around her and Ezra, taking part in their overwhelming pleasure as Ezra ate her out with unmatched enthusiasm.

"Oh, god." They cried out in unison as Ezra exploded inside of her, panting to catch his breath. She pulled herself off, afraid to say that she felt empty without him inside of her. She took Aria's hand once more and ran it along herself, rubbing it in all the right places until Aria caught on to exactly what she wanted and she could run her own hands along Ezra's length, though she knew he was done. She knew he could only come once, while the girls could have several more times, so she wanted to make sure that he still felt good while he was working on them.

Aria came again, and climbed off of his face, moving to straddle him behind Spencer so she could kiss her friend's neck as she brought her up once again. The larger girl had never felt so good in her life, not even the night before, when they'd broken their record for the longest time spent having sex, and they all loved it so much. When Spencer came one last time, clutching the sheets for dear life, she and Aria fell into each other's arms beside their man, and the three curled up together, in the warm afterglow of an orgasmic high.

"That was fun." Said Spencer, laughing as she ran her fingers across Aria's chest.

"Very fun." Agreed Ezra.

Aria laughed at them, intertwining their legs as they lay there in Ezra's bed. It was the most comfortable they'd ever been, as they sank into each other, ready to fall asleep. Spencer was the newest to the relationship, but she definitely knew what she was doing with the other two. They all loved being together, and talking about anything at all as they watched the day pass by in front of them, watching people across the street live their lives as the world went on without them. All three felt the same sense of unity and belonging together.


End file.
